Love in a Coat Closet
by distantmuse
Summary: My smut take on what happened after Natalie finished cleaning the blood off Joe's nose in season 6.


_This is another one by the request of ultrafreakyfangirl. :) Check her out. Enjoy!_

* * *

Normally, the sight of blood made Natalie ill.

Once, Jason had cut his finger while cutting meat to cook for dinner. The bleeding was worse than the actual cut, but it had freaked Natalie out so much that she'd _blacked out on their couch _for a minute. With a hand towel wrapped tightly around his hand, he had to drive them both to urgent care himself for stitches, afraid she'd lose consciousness again and wreck the car.

It wasn't the only time she'd had such a visceral reaction to blood. At a party, one of her sorority sisters had gotten cut on a piece of a broken beer bottle, prompting Natalie to vomit on the floor of the Sigma Phi Epsilon house (not that the amaretto sours she'd been downing helped). That was actually how she met Jason; he'd ordered a pledge to clean up her mess on the floor (always the delegator), then led her to the couch with a red Solo cup full of water. Within a year, she was wearing a golden lavalier of his letters around her neck.

Google told her that her reaction to blood was called _vasovagal syncope_, and that it was really caused by a drop in blood pressure and heart rate. It was one of her more obvious weaknesses.

A heap of blood-stained cocktail napkins had _finally_ gotten Joe's beaten nose clean, and she surprisingly didn't even feel woozy. She hadn't asked him any questions about what happened. Putting the context clues together gave her vague picture of how he had gotten his ass kicked.

Clearly, Joe was hurting, physically and emotionally, and Natalie was shocked to realize that she too had a sinking feeling in her stomach and a dull ache in her chest. That was new territory; _she _was hurting _for him_.

Empathy was an even bigger bitch than she was.

Bending her head, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly, tasting the sweet burn of cinnamon whiskey on his mouth.

_Jesus, had he been guzzling Fireball like a fucking college kid?_

"Thanks, Nat."

"Are you okay?"

"I've taken worse hits."

Natalie shook her head slowly. "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Natalie backed off with the questions; if he wanted to talk about it, he would. Instead, she sat down sideways on his lap, holding the makeshift ice pack against his eye. She studied his beaten face – a face she had once been unable to tolerate the sight of, but that she had started to look to for comfort, for reassurance. This man she had once tortured for sport now made her happier than she had been in as long as she could remember. She hadn't realized how unhappy she really was until she began to laugh again and feel connected to this big goofball, teddy bear of a man.

And, she realized something had been bubbling up inside her when she looked at him for weeks – love.

She ran her hand gently down his cheek, avoiding a purplish bruise in her path. "I love you, Joe."

Natalie had _never _said those words to him before, though he had said them several times to her by that time. She responded each time with a kiss, a smile, a change in subject, or a sarcastic remark.

But it was time for him to know how she really felt.

His eyebrows shot up and she could see his mood brighten slightly in his puppy-dog eyes. "I love you, too."

Their previous fight about ties with "swoopy things" _(how can you be over 40 and not know what paisley is?)_ and a drawer no longer mattered. Natalie turned herself so that her legs were on the outside of his thighs in a straddle position. As she pressed her lips to his liquor-infused mouth again, she was grateful that it hadn't taken the beating that the rest of his face had. Her intentions with him were made clearer as she grinded her hips against him.

Joe pulled back reluctantly and blinked at her. "You realize your husband is in the next room, right?"

"Mmhm. So is Linda. So are a hundred other people."

Joe smirked in realization. "You get off on the idea of getting caught, don't you?"

"You could say that." Natalie said with an impish grin as she pulled Joe's zipper down to free his growing erection from his boxers and pants. She stroked him slowly with his hand, laughing lightly when he bucked back against her.

"Do you think it would bother Jason? Me fucking you?" Joe untied the belt on Natalie's beloved coat so that he could access her more easily.

"Well, he may not be interested in sex with me anymore, but he doesn't like the idea of ruining his name or reputation… Or when people 'play' with things that are 'his.'" Natalie removed the coat herself, reaching behind him to lay it carefully across the back of the chair.

"And are you still 'his'?" Joe asked, pushing her dress up to her waist.

"On paper. For now." Natalie drew in a breath as Joe's fingers crept their way up her inner thigh.

"Well… I'm going to do more than play with you."

Joe hooked two fingers around the damp crotch of Natalie's satin panties and yanked them to the side, feeling her already slick with arousal. Normally, he liked to tease her a little more, but there wasn't time for that. He positioned himself against her entrance and pushed slowly into her, allowing her time to adjust to his size.

"Oh, shit... Joe."

Natalie gripped the lapels of Joe's suit jacket as she began to slowly bounce up and down on top of him. His hands clutched at her ass and he thrust back against her as he helped her pick up the speed.

"Does it turn you on to know that you're fucking another man with your husband fifty feet away?" Joe murmured in her ear, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Natalie gasped. "What would you do if Jason walked in right now and saw you with your dick buried inside me?"

Joe groaned. "I'd look him in the eye and _thank him_ for liking it up the ass because God, I love the way you feel. You're so damn wet. I'd tell him that I_ love _fucking his wife."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm. And I'd let him watch me stretch out his tight wife." Joe said, thrusting harder inside of her. "He never filled you like I do, did he?"

"Not even close." Natalie panted.

Natalie _loved_ the auralpart of sex. She loved dirty talk (which Jason had never been into, but Joe obviously was) and hearing Joe grunt and groan with the pleasure she was giving his body. While she moved on top of him, Joe's hands wandered Natalie's still clothed body, grabbing whatever he could through her dress – her breasts, her hips, her ass – it all turned him on.

"Did he ever make you come like this?"

"Don't get too cocky." Natalie breathed. "You haven't made me come yet."

"Yet." With a smarmy grin, Joe roughly pressed his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, eliciting a yelp from her. Her head dropped back and he used the opportunity to lick and suck on her neck.

She responded with a moan and with riding him even harder as he rubbed her, desperate to get the release she felt slowly starting to burn inside of her. She raised her head back up and forward. Her teeth latched on the lobe of his ear and she bit down.

"Babe, I'm gonna…" Joe grunted. He didn't have to finish the sentence. Their sexual relationship had gone on long enough that she knew (and loved) the sounds he made before he came.

Natalie sealed their lips together in a kiss to swallow the sound of his release. The feel of him twitching inside of her was enough to finish her off and bring her over the edge with him, and they moaned their climaxes into each other's mouths.

When they finally broke apart, Natalie noticed that Joe's eyes were fixed on a point of the room somewhere behind her head.

"What?"

Joe cleared his throat. "We're not alone."

With her heart pounding in her chest, Natalie turned her head over her shoulder nervously. Liking the _idea_ of getting caught and _actually getting caught_ were two different things. She laughed in relief when she saw a young man dressed in black slacks, a white shirt, and a bow tie standing there, gawking at the sexual performance that he had walked in on. The slack-jawed waiter couldn't be older than twenty-one. Not anyone that concerned her.

"Shoo." Natalie said coolly with a single flick of a wrist in the young man's direction, as dismissively as if he were a fly or gnat.

The waiter didn't need to be told twice. Wide-eyed, he turned on his heel and quickly rushed out of the room.

Joe chuckled. "I wonder how long he was watching."

Natalie swung her legs to the side to stand. "We scarred him for life."

"Or taught him a few things." Joe said, tucking himself back into his pants. "Are you worried he'll say something to someone?"

"You kidding me? He looked terrified that he got caught."

After they pulled themselves back together, Natalie gave Joe a tender kiss and promised to meet him at his house after the event. Joe slipped out of the back door while Natalie went to rejoin Jason and the rest of the guests.

"You all right?" Jason asked, eyeing her as she took her place back beside him. "You look a little flushed."

"Oh, I'm fine." Natalie said, taking a sip of the wine she'd snagged from a tray on the way back over. "Believe me."

Natalie felt eyes on her and glanced to her right, where the wide-eyed young waiter from before was staring at her. With a wink in his direction, she casually threw back another drink of her wine, then turned to continue talking to her husband.

* * *

_I see you all reading the smut, so why not go ahead and review it? ;)_


End file.
